


Caught

by Sexxica



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Caught, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vignette, innocent bystanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: A series of unrelated short vignettes in which Erin and Holtzmann aren't very good at discretion.  Getting caught, or almost getting caught is the running theme.





	1. Where's Holtzmann?

Erin’s fingernails dug into the work table as she tipped her head back and moaned.  Her calf muscles ached with how she was holding her legs spread wide, her weight supported on just her toes, and the sliver of her ass that was on the stool.  The corner of her mouth twitched up in a spasm as she felt her orgasm just one gasp away.

And then it was gone as the door slid open noisily and Abby walked in.  Erin froze in horror.

“I got lunch,” Abby said, completely unaware as she put the bag down at one of the booths, starting to pull out containers.  “Where’s Holtzmann?”

Erin swallowed nervously, taking as quiet a breath as she was able.  “Holtz is …” she started, trying not to visibly clench her jaw as pleasure started to ramp up inside of her again.  “Not.”  Her voice shook, making her pause even more awkwardly, blinking rapidly.  “Here.”  She finally managed to get all of the words of the simple sentence out.

Abby scrunched up her face, scrutinizing Erin for a long moment before she tossed her head back in disgust.  “Holtzmann!” she scolded loudly, and when no answer came she tried again.  “Holtzmann, I swear to god!” 

Erin immediately turned a hot, embarrassed shade of red as the body between her thighs shifted.

Holtzmann popped up from under the table, leaning one elbow against it, casually wiping her wet mouth off with the back of her hand.  “Ye-es?” she asked, her eyes sparkling wickedly.

“No, no, nuh-uh.  Not where we work Holtzmann, and I sure as hell know it wasn’t her idea,” Abby said, pointing a finger squarely at Erin who was now trying to discreetly pull her panties up from where they were caught around one ankle.

“Oh, fiiine,” Holtzman tsked, turning back to Erin, both elbows on the table now, deliciously slouched.  “Wanna go to the garage?”

“Yes,” Erin answered breathlessly, her cheeks still flushed and adrenaline and arousal making her feel giddy.  She giggled almost manically as Holtzmann took her hand and loped out the door, pulling her along, both ignoring Abby calling after them.

“Holtzmann, that’s not ….  _ We work there too! _ ” Abby shouted.  “I’m blaming you now Erin.  Erin!?”

But it was too late, Holtz was already pushing Erin up against a wall, kissing her neck as her clever, calloused fingers divested her of her panties once again.


	2. I Thought Someone Was Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story from a friend of a friend.

“Shh, Holtz.  You’ve gotta be quiet,” Erin said, trying not to giggle as she unbuckled Holtzmann’s belt, unzipping her pants.  “Patty and Abby are right downstairs.”

“I know,” Holtzmann whispered, shivering as Erin slipped a hand inside her panties.  She moaned softly, slouching against the wall.

“This was your idea, remember.”  Erin kissed her neck, nuzzling into it as she slid her fingers over Holtzmann’s clit.  “You said you needed it.  Said you'd be quick.”

“Uh-huh,” Holtzmann gasped.  “I will.  Honest.”  Holtzmann smirked, one hand flat against the wall, the other clutching tight to Erin.  

“Are you sure?” Erin teased, not moving her fingers, just putting steady pressure on Holtzmann’s stiff clit.

Holtzmann groaned, trying to buck her hips against Erin’s hand, but Erin just pressed her harder into the wall with her body, nipping at her ear.  “Maybe you want to get caught, huh?  Maybe it turns you on?”  Erin asked, moving her fingers again, exploring Holtzmann’s wet slit.

“N-nn--” Holtzmann stuttered, her eyes slipping shut, head thudding back against the wall.

Erin started to move her fingers faster, giving Holtzmann exactly what she knew she liked and lots of it.  They could hear Patty and Abby’s muffled conversation right below them.  “What if they hear you, Holtz?”

Holtzmann whimpered in response, her cheeks flushed, and her breathing getting rough.

“Or is that what you want?” Erin whispered, letting her breath ghost over Holtzmann’s ear.  She slipped two fingers inside of her, pressing her thumb hard against her clit, rubbing the pads of her fingers against Holtzmann’s slick walls, finding her g-spot.  

“Uhn,” Holtzmann groaned, biting her lip to keep quiet.

Erin could  _ hear _ how wet Holtzmann was.  Muffled squelching noises as she moved her fingers faster and faster, her own breath hot against Holtzmann’s neck.

Then she heard it.  Or rather, didn’t hear it.  She realized suddenly that she couldn’t hear Patty and Abby talking anymore. She kept going, craning her head toward the stairs that were just around the corner. Holtzmann was oblivious, lost in pleasure. 

The metallic clank of what sounded like a foot on the stairs and Erin withdrew her fingers, whipping around to see if they were about to be caught. 

Holtzmann gasped and shuddered, and by the time Erin realized it was a false alarm, her orgasm was already nothing but twitchy aftershocks. 

“Sorry,” Erin said a bit sheepishly, kissing Holtzmann lightly on the mouth. “I thought someone was coming, but I guess it was just you.”


	3. A Challenge

“It's a bit weird,” Erin said examining the small remote in her hand. 

“It helps me focus.”

“There is literally no way this helps you  _ focus _ , Holtzmann.”

“Okay, fine. Then it helps to keep things interesting.  _ Challenging _ . And you know how much I love a challenge.”  Holtzmann winked and Erin felt her knees go weak. 

“I'm aware. But, here?  Just anyone could--”

“Hey you two, what's up?” Patty said, walking into the lab, proving Erin's unfinished point. “You mind if I hang out up here? Abby’s trying to teach Kevin how to check messages again, and man, I can not listen to that kind of futility anymore.”

“Of course, Patty.” Holtzmann smiled and Erin tried to glare subtly at her. Apparently not subtly enough though as Patty looked at her. 

“As long as I'm not interrupting… anything.”

“Of course not. I'm working on a new prototype. Hydraulic driven  _ Gatling-style proton cannon.  _ And Erin was fine-tuning a little bit of quantum electrodynamics theory. Isn't that right?”

“Yep. Probability amplitudes.” Erin tried to smile but she felt strange fiddling with the remote in her hand. “Which I should  _ probably,  _ ha! Get back to.”

“Right,” Patty said. “I've been looking into the Belasco. We got a call last week about it and Abby thinks we should at least check it out.”

“Well, excellent. We’re all busy. Lots of things to do,” Holtzmann said, pulling her goggles down over her eyes. 

“Haha yeah,” Erin said awkwardly, giving Patty some finger guns, but forgetting she had the remote in her hand.  It clattered to the floor and Holtzmann twitched.  “Oops, butterfingers.”  Erin scrambled to pick it up, then rushed red-faced to her desk.

She opened her laptop and put the remote down next to it, noticing that there was a little red light blinking on it.  Had it been doing that before?  She looked over to Holtzmann who was working away like everything was perfectly normal.  

Erin was curious now.  She pushed the button on the remote and watched the colour rise in Holtzmann’s cheeks.  Oh god.  It was  _ on.  _ And now Erin was thinking about what Holtzmann might be feeling.  She knew that the settings higher up were more intense, but didn’t exactly know what that scale was like.  Was it just a dull buzz right now?  Enough to keep Holtzmann turned on, but not enough for any real stimulation?

Was that enough?  Holtzmann had asked for this, but they hadn’t exactly gone into detail about what she expected.

Erin chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at her computer screen, not able to process any of the information on it.  She was incredibly distracted by all this.  And yet, there was Holtzmann just a few feet away, happily making progress on what she was working on.  It wasn’t quite fair, was it?

Erin pushed the button again.  Holtzmann visibly shuddered, her eyes slipping closed for a brief second.  Yes, that was better.

It was hard to pretend to be working, when now all Erin wanted to do was watch Holtzmann.  It was fascinating that this was something Holtzmann wanted.  To be stimulated, aroused while working, and now working with Patty in the room too.  Erin wasn’t sure if it was the fear of getting caught, or the need to keep a calm appearance was what did it for Holtzmann.  She’d have to ask her later.  

Erin was starting to think though, that watching Holtzmann work and  _ knowing _ that there was a toy inside of her, vibrating away, was turning  _ her _ on.  She squirmed a little in her seat, glancing back and forth between her work, Holtzmann, and the remote.

She pushed the button again.  Holtzmann’s jaw dropped briefly, giving a loud exhale.

This was getting addictive for Erin and she wanted to know just how far she could push things before … before what?  Before Holtzmann was forced to have an orgasm as quietly and unobtrusively as possible with Patty in the room?  Before Holtzmann had to stop working?

Erin pushed the button twice.  The screwdriver Holtzmann had been holding clanged its way down to the floor.  Erin smiled to herself.  That was incredibly satisfying.

Holtzmann’s cheeks were flushed bright now, her breathing fast as she gripped the edge of her workbench.

“Hey, baby, you alright?” Patty asked, noticing what rough shape Holtzmann was in.

“Y-yeah.  Terrific,” Holtzmann answered, her voice high and a bit breathy.

“You sure?  You look warm,” Patty continued.

Erin pushed the button again.  Holtzmann groaned quietly, her grip on the workbench white-knuckled now.

“Maybe you’re r-right,” Holtzmann stuttered.  “You think you could -- unh -- could get me a cold glass of water?”

“Yeah, baby, I’ll be right back,” Patty said, getting up to leave.  “Erin, you should maybe get her a chair.”

“I’ll look after her,” Erin assured. 

As soon as Patty was out the door, Erin pushed the button again.  Holtzmann’s head thudded against her workbench with a groan as she shifted on her feet.

“I thought this was what you wanted,” Erin teased as she went over to Holtzmann.

“Didn’t think you'd be so -- ahh -- so cruel.”

“I didn’t think you’d give in so quickly,” Erin said, pushing the button once more.

Holtzmann whimpered and Erin bent over her, kissing her neck. 

“If you’re going to come, you should probably do it before Patty gets back,” Erin whispered in her ear.  Erin pushed the button twice more.  Now she could  _ hear _ the dull, distant, pulsing buzz of the toy inside of Holtzmann.  It was on the highest setting.

“F-fuck,” Holtzmann groaned, her whole body shaking before she gasped in a breath and came right there, bent over her workbench.

Erin pushed the button a final time, the little light turning off and the buzz going silent just as Patty walked back in with a glass of water.  Holtzmann was breathing hard, Erin rubbing her back.

“Here, baby, drink this.”

“Thanks, Patty,” she said, taking a sip of water, slowly standing up straight again.  “Just a bit of a dizzy spell or something, I think.  I’m feeling  _ much _ better now.”  Holtzmann smiled and Erin had to hold back a laugh as she slipped the remote into her pocket, going back to her desk. 


	4. Doppelgänger

If she timed it right, she would have 45 minutes until everyone got back.  It was just enough time for Erin.  She plugged in her headphones and went three layers deep into her bookmarks folder to find it.   _ The _ link.  The perfect video that had taken her absolute ages to find.  

She popped her earbuds in, set the video to full-screen, sat back, and hit play.

The door swung open suddenly and Holtzmann sauntered in.  Erin jumped, slamming her laptop shut and pulling her earbuds out.  “Jesus Holtzmann, don’t  _ do _ that.”

“Oooh whatcha watching?” 

“Why are you back so soon?  I thought you were all getting lunch?”

“We were, but I maybe on purpose forgot my wallet.  Patty said there was no way she was paying for me  _ again _ , and Abby is never any help.  So, here I am, starved and friendless.  So, what were you watching?”  Holtzmann asked again, coming over to Erin’s desk.

“It’s nothing,” Erin said, reaching to put her hands on top of her laptop, but she wasn’t fast enough.  Holtzmann swept in, quickly unplugging and pulling it off of Erin’s desk right from under her, earbuds trailing like a tail.  “O-oh, umm, Holtz, it’s not…” Erin made a nervous noise in the back of her throat as Holtzmann opened the laptop.  Why hadn’t she password protected that thing?

Holtzmann looked at the screen, then back at Erin with a raised eyebrow, then back at the screen.  Erin gave an embarrassed groan.

“I thought you were only into beefcake, not … muffins.”

“Oh my god, Holtzmann,” Erin hissed.  “I-I like both, okay?”

“Both.  Interesting.”  Holtzmann grinned, pulling the earbuds out of the laptop and tossing them on Erin’s desk.  “You don’t mind if I?--”

Erin didn’t even have the time to protest before Holtzmann pressed play, the room suddenly filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and sexual moans.  Erin hid her flushed face behind her hands while minutes ticked by slowly.  

“Oooh,” Holtzmann said, “Nice choice.”  She cocked her head and chewed on her lip for a second as Erin watched between her splayed fingers.  “This blonde though…”

Erin was cringing already.

“She looks like me, don’t you think?”  Holtzmann came around the desk and put the laptop back down in front of Erin, standing behind her while the video just went on playing.  “See, see there.”  Holtzmann pointed at the screen, a close-up of the blonde woman’s face, lips parted and head tilted back as she moaned.  The resemblance was more than passing.  She had the same build as Holtzmann, blue eyes, blonde hair that was a bit out of control, and the same kind of wide, easy smile.  It wasn’t a coincidence.  

Erin didn’t answer.  She couldn’t.  What could she possibly say in this situation?

“That is super weird,” Holtzmann said, moving beside erin to highjack the keyboard, typing something into the address bar.  “Because,” she paused, waiting for the page to load, “ _ She _ looks just like you.”

“Oh my god,” Erin muttered, watching a brown-haired woman ride a girl’s face.

“Weird, right?” Holtzmann asked, leaning back against Erin’s desk.  

Erin nodded stiffly, staring at the scene playing out on her laptop because she was too terrified to look at Holtzmann.

“Sooo…” Holtzmann said, slowly closing Erin’s laptop.  “Just fantasy, or…”

Erin swallowed hard and managed to shake her head, still staring directly ahead.  

“Yup.  Me neither.  So what’s the ETA?”

“The what?” Erin asked, finally looking up at Holtzmann in her confusion.

“How much longer until they’re back?”

“O-oh, umm --” Erin checked the clock on the wall -- “Twenty minutes?”

Holtzmann clicked her tongue.  “Challenging.  Not impossible.”

“Wh-what?” Erin stuttered.

“I presume you were watching that for a reason.  I could help you out.  You know, something  _ mutually beneficial, _ ” Holtzmann said with a casual shrug and a spreading grin.

“You mean…”

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh my god,” Erin answered, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

“Is that a yes, or…”

“Yes!” Erin blurted out, standing up quickly and making her chair roll backwards.

“We’ll have to hurry,” Holtzmann said, stepping close to Erin, putting a hand on her waist, the other moving to cradle her cheek.

“Yeah,” Erin agreed, staring at Holtzmann’s lips.

“We might get caught.” Holtzmann inched closer.

“Mm-hmm.”

“But not if we’re quick.”

“Not if we’re quick,” Erin echoed, closing the distance between them, crushing her lips against Holtzmann’s.  


End file.
